<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>20 Questions To Get Your Partner Fired Up In Bed by moonstarkeiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560926">20 Questions To Get Your Partner Fired Up In Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarkeiji/pseuds/moonstarkeiji'>moonstarkeiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vday 2021 <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarkeiji/pseuds/moonstarkeiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the stupidest title I've heard in my entire life"<br/>"Hush now Omi"<br/><br/><b>a.k.a.</b> what else shall one do in quarantine besides rot their brains on comspolitan-esque quizzes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vday 2021 <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>20 Questions To Get Your Partner Fired Up In Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarizakillme/gifts">inarizakillme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to be a vday gift...<br/><br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mood is cozy inside their Osaka apartment where they’re in quarantine together during the nation’s second? third? who’s even counting anymore lockdown. The Valentine's atmosphere is also simpler, with just a homemade dinner and some fancy chocolates Kiyoomi insisted they get, international shipping be damned. Not that Atsumu could complain, the chocolates were divine and he’d been salivating over them since they first arrived and were put in a compulsory 3 day quarantine inside their pantry-turned-sanitation station, <i>after</i> being sprayed liberally with anti-bacterial spray courtesy of his loving boyfriend. All in all, they’re both content with just chilling for the night, not there is any rush these days. They’d go at each other, as one would expect on such a day, but Atsumu had gotten in the vday mood earlier last night so they went and had 4 hours of hot sex. Kiyoomi is pretty sure he's dislocated his hips and Atsumu’s dick is broken.<br/>
Naturally, they gravitate towards the sofa after dinner. Just as Kiyoomi was about to turn on his favourite move, Atsumu’s face lighted up from something he saw on his phone.<br/>
</p><p>
“Omiiiiiiiiiiiii le- “<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Wha- You haven’t even heard what i was gonna say?” Atsumu squawked.<br/>
“You were gonna ask me to do one of those quizzes again”<br/>
“No I-!”<br/>
Kiyoomi raises a single eyebrow, unimpressed.<br/>
“Okayyyy to be fair this isn't another quiz. And don’t act like you didn't enjoy the ‘Which Cleaning Product Am I?’ quiz!!” </p><p>Boredom and seemingly endless hours of being cooped up inside has made  Atsumu and Kiyoomi quite the fiends for random internet quizzes. They had to do at least one a day and clown each other for their results or they’ll lose their sanity. The non-heated squabbles helped them release any unrealised tension and they could direct any exasperation or anxiety to the shitty buzzfeed-esque quizzes instead of each other.  </p><p>“No I didn't. How did <i>I</i> get ‘Microfiber Cloth’ and <i>you</i> got Antibacterial Spray? It doesn’t make sense.”<br/>
Atsumu laughs out loud then whines to Kiyoomi.<br/>
“Well we answered it again and you got angrier when your result were the same and I got Lint Roller! There there Omi, you’ll always be my favourite microfiber cloth“<br/>
Omi growls in response.<br/>
</p><p>
“Let’s play 20 Questions this time! I found this steamy one. Don’t you want to hear all my sexy answers Omi??”<br/>
Interest piqued, Kiyoomi sighs, it’s not as if he was going to deny Atsumu anything, he was whipped like that. “Fine. but we’re doing it on the bed, cuddling.”<br/>
“You’re such a softie Omi!” Atsumu teases but dutifully drags a slightly pouting Kiyoomi to their bed and they settle down facing each other between the sheets. The lingering chill of winter is still present and Kiyoomi is glad he has his own personal furnace and embodiment of sunshine lying right next to him.<br/>
“OKOK ya gotta be super honest Omi. Don’t hold back on me now”<br/>
Kiyoomi rolls his eyes playfully and pinches Atsumu’s cheeks. “Just read the questions you dork.”<br/>
<span class="u"><b></b></span><b></b></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">20 QUESTIONS TO GET YOU AND YOUR PARTNER FIRED UP IN BED</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>“That’s the worst title I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”<br/>“Hush now Omi.”<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">1. "What's your definition of amazing sex?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>Kiyoomi pretends to think about it for a second and smirks “When you bend me over any surface and just go at it.” Atsumu eyes widen and Kiyoomi nudges his shin from where their legs tangle beneath the sheets. “Don’t look so surprised, you’re the one who insist on defiling our kitchen table at least once a week.”<br/>“Wow okay point taken babe. Hmm for me, it’s when you let me finish inside.”<br/>“That’s like all the time Atsumu.”<br/>“Yeah” he replies with a sheepish grin.<br/>“Sap.”<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">2. "If you could have sex in any location in the world, where would it be?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>“Bora-bora.”<br/>“Sand would suck ‘Tsumu.”<br/>“Shut up, the sound of waves would be romantic.”<br/>“Debatable.” Atsumu pouts and Kiyoomi considers fucking in a beach hut for approximately 3 seconds before shutting down the idea. “What’s yours then meanie?”<br/>“Santorini.” Kiyoomi answers smugly.<br/>“Okay screw Bora-bora that’s way sexier.”<br/>Kiyoomi holds out his pinky finger and Atsumu links his with a laugh.<br/>“No sand sex?” “No sand sex.”<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">3. "What would an erotic vacation look like for you?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>“Okay this one’s sorta like the last one but now I gotta know the details”  Atsumu blurts out while wriggling his eyebrows.<br/>“Hmm, I guess it’ll be pretty simple. We’ll walk around, have lunch at a simple sea-front café, make out in some random alleyways then–“<br/>“In public? You want to kiss me in public??” Kiyoomi crosses his arms defensively, ears slightly reddening.<br/>“Well if it’s somewhere no one knows or cares who we are…yeah, all the time.”<br/>“Omiiiiiiii-” Atsumu leans forward and they giggle into their kiss, whispering i-love-yous liberally. “Okay next question Atsumu.”<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b></b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">4. "If you could have sex with any celebrity, who would it be—and what do you think it would it be like?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>“Promise ya won’t get mad? Well there’s this fairly known local celebrity …” Kiyoomi narrows his eyes at a potential rival right on his own soil.<br/>“It’s Sakusa Kiyoomi. This hot and mysterious vol-- oof-- hey-!”<br/>“I dont know him” he pouts. Wow was he really about to get jealous.<br/>“You’re so mean Omi. Who’s yours then?” he laughs.<br/>“Idris Elba”<br/>“Fuck. Can I change my answer?” “No. You’re stuck with that Sakusa person.” “Hehe well that doesn’t sound too bad.”<br/>Atsumu shuffles around and lies on Kiyoomi’s arm, his face resting against his strong chest as he scrolls his phone for further questions. Kiyoomi plays with Atsumu’s hair and breaths in his scent.<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">5. "What's one of your favorite sexual fantasies?" </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>“Ooooh Omi do ya fantasize about us often. C’mon I wanna knowwww.” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes without any heat and shifts through his mental catalogue. It’d be a lie to say he hasn't fantasized about them in many a compromising situations. In fact, he fantasizes more than Atsumu needs to know about. I mean when you’re dating one of the hottest man in the volleyball circuit, it’s hard not to.<br/>“I’ve always imagined taking you to a sex club, have you all tied up with a collar, the I'll fuck your brains out until the only thing that comes out from your mouth is broken pants of my name.” Atsumu gulps, aroused from the deep gaze Kiyoomi has on him “Wow Omi, let's <i>definitely</i> look into that later. Okay now my fantasy seems lame." Kiyoomi laughs "I still want to know 'Tsumu" he urges. "You know those tight leather miniskirts...the one that barely covers the ass" Kiyoomi nods "yeah, I imagine you riding me in those." Kiyoomi smirks, well that'll be easy to realise.<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">6. "What do you look like, and sound like, when sex feels good for you?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>Atsumu’s chest puffs up in confidence “I’ll answer this for ya Omi. You start biting your lower lip really <i>really</i> hard. Like if ya don’t. ya might scream so loud the neighbours will start filling complaints hahaha.” Well Kiyoomi couldn’t refute that. No wonder Atsumu seemed so obsessed with sucking and licking his swollen lips in their afterglows. Affection filled his lungs.<p>“In your case, I notice you panting hard when it gets really good baby” he smirks as colour flushes on Atsumu’s cheeks. Kiyoomi nudges him and whispers in his ear “Don’t stop doing that. It’s hot” Atsumu hugs Kiyoomi and huffs into his chest. “Shut up.”<br/>
<span class="u"><b></b></span><b></b></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">7. "What's something non-sexual that turns you on?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>Atsumu eyes him expectantly from where he’s wedge into the crook of his arm “When you put your hand on my lower back.” “Elaborate, babe.” “I don’t know it just send sparks right up my spine okay…” Atsumu wraps his hands around Kiyoomi’s waist and gropes his lower back and ass. “Wow I’m <i>so</i> turned on ‘Tsumu” he teases and plants a kiss on his head. “What about you?”<br/>“You know that thing you do when ya grab my chin suddenly and kiss me. Yeah that shit gets me going.” Kiyoomi makes a mental note to do it more often, starting now. After more quick kisses, Atsumu is the first to pull back and he peers back into his phone much to Kiyoomi's dismay “Ooo the next question is good”<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">8. "What do you think about when you masturbate?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>Kiyoomi let’s out a sigh, this will definitely inflate Atsumu’s already giant ego but whatever he wanted him to know one of these days anyways so he answers, keeping his voice as flat as possible “Your thighs Atsumu.” “What?” “I want you to crush me with your thighs.”  “I knew it!! Don’t think I don’t notice you moaning whenever I squeeze you “ Atsumu squeal, absolutely giddy at this confession.<br/>Kiyoomi pinches his thighs, hard “Don’t go squeezing other people with these or I swear to god- “ “Don’t worry babe, this is all for you”  Atsumu assures him by wrapping his thighs around his waist, smiling amicably.<br/>However, Atsumu blushes uncharacteristically when it’s his turn to answer. “Uhh your fingers. They’re long and boney“<br/>“Is that suppose to be a compliment?”<br/>“It is! Do you know how good it feels when you drag them up my you-know-what??”<br/>“Your you-know what.” he deadpans. “You mean this?” he cocks an eyebrow and smirks as he cups Atsumu’s groin with his palm. Atsumu whines “Omi stop.” After a few squeezes, Kiyoomi takes pity on him and releases Atsumu from his fingers “Yer killing me” and he smirks triumphfully.<br/>The night steadily deepens as they continue talking and cuddling, comfortable in each other’s presence.<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">9. "Are there types of clothing that you find highly erotic?" </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>“Your obnoxiously tight black jeans you wore on our first date.” Kiyoomi caresses Atsumu’s side, hand settling on his hips “Don't think I wouldn't notice the fabric wearing down where your thighs rub against one another” “Ah, and all this while I thought you staring at my crotch” “I wasn’t staring” “You <i>so</i> were” “I was…observing.” “Sure, Omi” Kiyoomi grips his side playfully, an easy smile on his lips.<br/>“I really like those black leather gloves you whip out during extra cold days. You should really keep them on in bed one day” “Atsumu, are you suggesting I ruin my leather gloves to fuck you” Kiyoomi ask seriously and is met with a sure yes. “You really get your way huh?” ”You’ll never say no to me baby.” “Brat.” “Your brat” Atsumu corrects him. Kiyoomi hums in approval before he could stop himself and Atsumu rewards him with a shit eating grin.<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">10. "What's something you want more of in our sex life?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>“I want to hear you more Omi” Atsumu demands without preamble. “I swear when you moan or grunt I go absolutely feral." “The last time I screamed I spooked you so bad you slid out.” “I was surprised! But a good surprised!” he squawked. “You’re ridiculous” “Omi pleaseeee, I want you to scream my name so bad baby.” Atsumu plays beg and fakes pant into Kiyoomi’s ears “Get off me you big dog.”<br/>After they wrestle each other for a few minutes Kiyoomi continues their conversation, turning away from Atsumu before quietly speaking his mind “I want to eat you out more..” “OMI!!!!” “Shut up” he still refuses to look Atsumu in the eye. “Kiyoomi babe, look at me. Oh my god yes, please eat me out more. I would love that.” Finally facing his lover, he continues “Calm down, I’ll do it more just…on my own time.” Atsumu’s face soften and he hugs Kiyomi “Of course. You don’t have to do things when you don’t want to. I’ll love anything as long as it’s with you.” “Once again, sap.” They intertwine their hand and Kiyoomi rubs his thumb across Atsumu’s hand, conveying his appreciation to the man who always prioritizes his comfort. He should show Atsumu how thankful he is more.<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">11."What's your favorite time of day to have sex?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>“Lazy Sunday mornings" Atsumu answers easily, without hesitation "You’re extra clingy on those days so it’s <i>extra</i> nice.” “I don’t cling” Kiyoomi attempts at self preservation. Atsumu sticks out his tongue “Okay Mister if-you-leave-this-bed-Atsumu-I-will-kill-you” and earns himself a cheek smooshing from Kiyoomi.<br/>“Honestly.. since we've ben in quarantine I’d have to say… any and every hour of the day is good” Kiyoomi admits.<br/>“Omi. You’re gonna squeeze me dry.” Atsumu replies, expression humourless.<br/>Kiyoomi laughs freely and Atsumu’s heart doubles in size. He wriggles his way into Kiyoomi’s arm, wanting to be little spoon today. Kiyoomi hugs him tight, chest to back, eliminating any space between them. Sometimes he muses how close is never close enough when they’re together, for now he attaches himself on Atsumu like an oversize backpack. They both look into Atsumu’s dimly lit phone screen, noting they’re only halfway through the list.<br/><span class="u">
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
</span><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">12. "Have I ever turned you on while we were in public? If so, how?"</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><br/>Atsumu squirms to make Kiyoomi answer first and he gives in “There was this one time. You suddenly grabbed my waist in the middle of the conbini and it just flipped a switch in me. We weren’t living together yet and I was horny okay. I just wanted you to shove me against the ramen isle and have your way with me.” He’s glad Atsumu couldn’t see his face right now because looking back it was <i>pretty</i> embarrassing. “At the conbini Omi??” Kiyoomi doesn’t indulge him with a respond. “I mean..I wouldn’t have said no if you told me. But what if there were kids??” “Fuck them kids” Kiyoomi mumbles under his breath and Atsumu convulses in laughter in his arms.<br/><p>
“I think you know mine Omi, it’s that time you grabbed my ass after our final game. I'm pretty sure everyone saw that. Shit, we really went at it after that game, remember?” Atsumu flushes at the memory. Maybe he should discuss exhibitionism with Kiyoomi one of these days. Kiyoomi nods his head into the crook of Atsumu’s neck and slides his hand to knead Atsumu’s ass gently, whispering in his ear “Slut”. Atsumu purrs and turns his head to lock eyes with Kiyoomi “Your slut.”<br/>
</p><p>
Atsumu tosses his phone into the abyss that is their bed and turns to fully hug Kiyoomi. They share languid kisses and Kiyoomi slides his hands under Atsumu’s pajamas, feeling him up all over. Atsumu moans into his ear and nibbles on the expanses of Kiyoomi’s neck. Their mouths meet more frantically and Kiyoomi swipes his tongue on Atsumu’s bottom lip, suckling on the soft flesh. Atsumu lets him in and they explore each others mouth greedily.  They’re pressed impossibly close and they can feel each others growing erection. Atsumu pulls away from the kiss first, Kiyoomi whining and pouting as he clutches his side. Atsumu giggles and pushes a stray curl from Kiyoomi’s face. Kiyoomi grabs his hand and presses a kiss on his open palm. They look each other in the eyes, exchanging fond looks.<br/>
</p><p>
“Hey Omi, I love you so much. I love talking to you like this. I love anything we do together.” They snuggle impossibly closer together. “I love you too Atsumu. So so much” “Hey Omi” “Yes baby?” “Wanna have sex?” “God, I thought you’d never ask. Let me do you tonight please” he grunts. “Fuck yes.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
Well, the questions can wait…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for bun bcus february was hard but sakuatsu <i>can</i> be soft hehe.<br/>(yes, the answer for Q4 was inspired by the skts scripture that is TC)<br/><br/>let's be friends on <a href="https://twitter.com/moonstarkeiji">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>